


Lighten up, Mr Filch

by BH52



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Argus Filch goes to Professor Dumbledore to complain about 1 of Fred & George's pranks





	Lighten up, Mr Filch

Albus was pacing around his study at precisely 11 in the evening.

Mr Filch walked in and said "Headmaster, those troublesome Weasley twins have done it again"

Albus asked "What have they done this time?"

Filch replied "They've cursed the inkwells & quills to spit ink at anyone that tries to use them"

Albus said "Ah, a new joke product for their shop, I seem to have purchased one, most amusing"

Filch asked "Amusing? An entire bucket of ink is all over the corridor"

Albus replied "I must congratulate them on such creative use of magic, perhaps 50 house points each"

Filch furiously asked "You want to reward them?"

Albus replied "We all must have a sense of humor from time to time. I would kindly request you please lighten up, Argus"


End file.
